The Outcasts
by Luelle Laurence
Summary: Based on events and characters from The Knight Bus RPG. Most of my characters are the brainchild of my best friend Ashley and myself. But I give credit to JKR for writing the HP series. This story is in Harry Potter's fourth year at Hogwarts.
1. The Year Begins

Chapter 1: The Year Begins  
  
Helena walked into the Slytherin Common Room and smiled, "Still smells exactly like last year." She grinned and headed towards the girls dorm to start unpacking her things. When she arrived, she saw her cousin Cimorene and her classmate Natasha, starting to unpack as well. She smiled again.  
  
"Hey you two," she said in her usual cheery manner, "how were your summers?"  
  
"Spent most of it in Scotland." Cimorene said in her usual "already bored with the conversation" voice.  
  
Natasha replied in a word, "Russia."  
  
Helena, never feeling quite "in" with the Slytherins, decided to just go ahead and meet her two best friends at the Three Broomsticks as planned.  
  
Helena would have been much better in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but, her mother, a Strega-Borgia, as Cimorene's father was, basically meant she was destined for the colors Green and Silver.

----

Necia and Corin sat in the Three Broomsticks and went ahead and ordered butterbeers.  
  
"Where the hell is Helena?" Necia questioned  
  
Corin simply answered, "I dunno" and sipped her butterbeer.

----

Clarissa sat at the lake, feeling bored.  
  
"Sixth year, wow, finally here." Clarissa whispered out loud.  
  
Clarissa had the reputation of a slut. She wasn't, most people just called her that because she's dated just about everyone. Even Harry Potter himself. But that was last year, fifth year was a mess. Clarissa had vowed to not be so flirty this year. Although it was quite hard, being a Veela and all.

----

Helena rushed towards the Three Broom sticks and saw her two best friends, sitting there waiting. Most Slytherin's resented the fact that Helena hung around Ravenclaws, it was very un-Slytherin to mix houses, it wasn't normal. But Helena didn't really care. She wasn't the normal Slytherin.  
  
"Hey you two!" She hugged them tightly, "Wow, we haven't seen eachother since what, this summer?" She winked at them. Corin and Necia smiled, they were used to Helena's never dying energy.  
  
They started talking about the normal gossip about the happenings of the summer mentioning words like, Veela, Slut, Clarissa, Sleaze...

----

Matthew, already preparing for the new Quidditch Season, jumped on his broom seconds after he arrived and flew around the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
"It feels so good to be here, on this field, Hufflepuff's gonna kick ass on the field this year" He yelled, not putting any mind to the fact that the Slytherin quidditch team was already there, warming up. "Oh shit." He thought, and surfaced.  
  
"Logan, I heard your little remark up there on the pitch" Draco Malfoy, the team captain of the Slytherin team sneered. "You won't kick any Slytherin ass as long as I'm captain."  
  
Matthew laughed, "Just watch, Malfoy, just watch." Matthew started walking away from the emerald clad players and laughed out loud "They're such ass holes"  
  
Malfoy, hearing the laughing yelled "Whatcha laughing at Logan? Did your mummy not take the tag off your tighty whities again? Or are you just, special like that? I know some of you Hufflepuff's aren't exactly the brightest crayons in the box"  
  
Matthew wasn't about to start a fight, he just simply yelled back, "Bugger off Mayfoy," and walked out of the pitch.

----

After the three girl's long talk at the Three Broomsticks, Corin decided she'd go on a walk of the grounds, Corin, a very quiet person, was admired by many, but she was completely oblivious to the fact most of the time. She was beautiful, but in the way without trying.  
  
She had gone out with Matthew Logan in their fifth year, but it didn't last very long, and even if it had, they didn't have much to talk about. Sometimes she wandered what would've happened if they had gotten past the first date. Would they still be together? She didn't know, she really didn't care, boys weren't Corin Danver's main interest. Never were, never would be. That wasn't Corin.

----

Necia was the last of the three to leave the Three Broomsticks, the other two girls decided to go do what ever the wanted, Necia hadn't really paid attention, she was too busy thinking. So busy, she almost forgot what she was going towards. "Oh Right, Rowena's Pen. I need that Herbology book... Whitey chewed on the old one," she noted in her brain. Necia arrived at "Rowena's Pen" a bookstore, it was a quite small supply book store, but she had forgotten to get a new copy of 1,000 Magical Herbs and Fungi, her cat, Whitey had chewed on her old copy while she was packing. Her parents, pretty much threw the money at her. Necia's parents weren't really the loving type. They probably just sent her to Hogwarts to get her out of the house. They liked the fact of 10 months without Necia; their jobs made them very impatient and didn't really need her around.  
  
Necia grabbed a second hand copy and gave the cashier a few sickles and left for the castle, still deep in thought, the only thing was, she couldn't quite put her finger on what she was thinking about.

----

Helena, already prepared for her sixth year of Hogwarts stopped at the library before heading back to the common room. She had gotten a note from Snape so she could get some extra reading from the restricted section for an extra credit potions project. She gave Madame Pince the note and she opened the gate for her. She grabbed some books on the history of transformation potions, thanked her, and left. Helena, one of the smartest girls in her grade was favored by all the teachers. Mostly because she always seemed to be listening and loved to learn, but outside the classroom, Helena was the exact opposite.  
  
Helena arrived back at the dungeon and sat at one of the hard steel chairs, there was nothing comforting about the Slytherin Common Room, she didn't really like it much. But no one was ever there, and it was perfect for studying.  
  
A seventh year, Brody Conoway-Nevuz walked in and smiled at Helena, they didn't know each other, but Helena, quite the socialite said hello and continued reading.  
  
"There isn't anything interesting about transforming potions" Helena mumbled and turned the page. But an extra few points would do the house good. With all Draco Malfoy's antics, they were constantly losing points, and Helena figured that an extra ten will contribute to getting the house cup. Helena might not be the typical Slytherin, but, like every other person in Hogwarts, there's one thing she didn't lack when it came to her house: Slytherin Pride. And she wasn't about to let the Gryffindor's get it again. Especially if Clarissa Cirqueau was in the house.


	2. Worrisome Respect

Ch. 2 Glances  
  
Clarissa, along with every other student in Hogwarts was sitting with her table, anticipating Dumbledore's news.  
  
"I heard that we're getting new transfer students.." Lavender Brown told her best friend Parvati Patil.  
  
"I heard their canceling the Quidditch season.." Seamus Finnigan told his friend Lee Jordan  
  
Clarissa rolled her eyes,  
  
"They're probably just going to tell us Filch's new list of regulations.." Clarissa thought "That's what they do every year. Filch discovers some odd wizarding toy that'll create havoc and bans it from Hogwarts" she noted.  
  
Dumbledore finally stood up and started, "Welcome to our new year at Hogwarts..."  
  
----  
  
Draco continued picking at his food while Dumbledore spoke, laughing every once in a while at some stupid thing Blaise Zambini had done across the table, but once he heard:  
  
"This year, we will not have the Quidditch season.."  
  
The whole school looked up and gasped;  
  
"NO QUIDDITCH?!" Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, George Weasley, and Fred Weasley gasped  
  
"Bloody hell!" the whole Slytherin team gasped as well.  
  
"Well then, there goes my whole mummie joke thing then" Draco noted "That wasn't that great of an idea anyway"  
  
----  
  
Matt sat there, flabbergasted, "No. Quidditch." He repeated in his head.  
  
"No bloody way." He heard his friend and teammate Alex Riese whisper.  
  
Dumbledore continued;  
  
"In place of our Quidditch Matches, we are going to be conducting a very prestigious tournament."  
  
"A tournament?" Cedric Diggory whispered Matt's way.  
  
"This tournament is called the Triwizard Tournament. Three wizards will participate. But, there are rules. You must be at least 17 years of age."  
  
"17!? Bloody hell, my 17th birthdays in July" He heard a Ravenclaw say  
  
Dumbledore gestured toward the goblet, "If you meet the requirements, you can put your name in the cup. There is an age line, and even if you try an aging charm, you won't be able to get past it."  
  
----  
  
Helena sat there, still surprised that they were canceling the Quidditch season for this.  
  
"Damn, this sucks" she told Cimorene, she didn't expect an answer, and she didn't get one.  
  
"I wish I could enter" she thought  
  
Dumbledore continued, "If you caught "Triwizard" you will understand that since we are hosting the tournament, students from both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be coming to participate"  
  
Helena's mouth dropped open. "Oh. No."  
  
----  
  
Corin sat there, next to Necia, surprised.  
  
"No Quidditch, Durmstrang's coming. I bet Helena's happy." Necia whispered in Corin's ear  
  
"Oh you know it," Corin whispered back  
  
Dumbledore continued explaining the Tournament's history and added that the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be coming on Halloween day.  
  
"Ah, well this is gonna be interesting." Necia continued "Adam's a seventh year at Durmstrang, no doubt he'll be here"  
  
"Yep, this also means that Helena's gonna be even more nervous." Corin added "And no quidditch! What's Helena gonna live on?"  
  
"Hatred?" Necia laughed  
  
----  
  
Halloween night came way faster than anyone expected, and before everyone knew it, they were standing out side, anticipating the arrival of the schools.  
  
"Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap." Helena said over and over again.  
  
Corin laughed a bit "Look at Helena, she's a complete mess."  
  
"Aww, poor Helena, she's probably going crazy right now. After all, her ex- boyfriend is probably coming to her school tonight." Necia said back  
  
"Yeah." Corin answered  
  
----  
  
Clarissa watched as a large carriage landed from the sky. It was pale blue. Clarissa automatically knew it was from Beauxbatons. She rolled her eyes. "They always do everything so extravagant." She thought.  
  
Clarissa watched as the doors to the carriage opened, and an abundance of French students poured out. She recognized most of them from when she went to try Beauxbatons last Holiday break. They were really very nice, and never mean to her...probably because she knew the language they spoke and she was half veela.  
  
She saw some of her friends that she had met during her holiday, they said hello and smiled, and she smiled back and waved. The student's at Beauxbaton's weren't exactly ones to hug.  
  
----  
  
Durmstrang arrived shortly after Beauxbatons, in a large boat. Helena fumbled with her clothes to make sure she looked just right incase Adam was there. They walked down towards the castle in a parade-like manner.  
  
All the Slytherin's noted that Viktor Krum was leading the parade. Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode nearly fainted at the sight of him.  
  
Helena rolled her eyes "What the hell? He's not even cute." She thought  
  
Then she saw him. Adam Kurstinakov.  
  
----  
  
Adam walked along next to his good friend Olga, looking quite bored.  
  
"Hogwarts is so dull compared to Durmstrang." He hissed through a smile.  
  
"Yeah..." she said back  
  
He looked around, "I wonder if Helena's here.." he thought. Then he saw her, looking more beautiful than ever. Staring right into his face. Once they caught each other's glance, Helena left the crowd.  
  
"Well I suppose I deserved that" he thought aloud  
  
"What??" Olga questioned  
  
"Nothing." 


	3. Glances

Ch. 3 Worrisome Respect  
  
Draco Malfoy walked into the Slytherin Common Room, being trailed by two beefy fourth years, otherwise known as Crabbe and Goyle. He saw a sixth year he had hardly even noticed before. He looked at her face, her hair, and thought, Cimorene Strega-Borgia. But Cimorene wasn't one to study. This girl was quite different from her. But they looked a lot the same. He decided that he'd ask around later on, and headed up to the Boy's Dormitories, Crabbe and Goyle following close behind.  
  
Once Draco closed the door to the boy's dormitories he started devising a plan against Neville Longbottom, a pudgy Gryffindor of who was quite easy to make fun of, as well torment. Whenever Malfoy and his sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle, came near, he ran off, as if his knickers were about to catch fire.  
  
Draco Malfoy was the seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch team and prided himself on that. His father had been a seeker, and Draco desperately wanted to please him. Quidditch was one of the things Draco was actually excellent at, and even though he sometimes doubted his father's love, he knew that he was somewhat proud of his success on the pitch.  
  
----

Clarissa Cirqueau was someone that everyone loved to hate, of course she was well liked, and she had an abundance of friends, but she knew that even her closest friend might be jealous. Clarissa wasn't that stupid.  
  
She had gone out with just about everyone, Brody Conoway-Nevuz, Harry Potter, Xander Dolus, Alex Riese, Cedric Diggory...She was used to just about every girl with any drop of sense wanting her to leave Hogwarts for good so they could have lesser standards. After someone dated Clarissa, they expected everyone to not have to try to look beautiful.  
  
An arm of the famous Hogwarts sea squid appeared above the water suddenly...the Hogwarts students were used to this, they probably wouldn't be surprised if Merlin himself came down and asked for a cup of tea.  
  
Clarissa smiled to herself, she had always loved Hogwarts, it was her favorite place on earth. Nothing could compare to Hogwarts. Last year during her Holiday break she had attempted Beauxbatons, but she didn't like the more rich and proper setting of the school. Hogwarts was much more "homey" and no school could compare to that.  
  
She wondered where her best friend was; she had missed her greatly over the vacation, and was dying to see her. Even though Clarissa had her share of friends, she had one best friend that she had met in the beginning of her fifth year, Lydia Astuto.  
  
She hadn't seen Lydia since she arrived. She didn't think anything of her absence, she was probably just arriving later then the other students.  
  
Clarissa wasn't one to worry, she did almost everything at the spur of the moment, and she loved it like that. Being overly planned wasn't in Clarissa's job description. Clarissa studied her watch for a moment and noticed that it was 15 minutes until History of Magic. She got up and looked at the lake once more, and headed back towards the castle.

----

Helena noticed the fourth years come in, she knew them, but she figured they didn't know her. That was like Helena, she even knew who the smallest Hufflepuff was.  
  
She took no mind to them and continued reading. She found Transforming Potions quite dull. But she figured Snape was trying to challenge her. He knew that the regular student would give up after the 500 page history of transformation charms, but, Helena Comiastra wasn't the regular student. She wasn't about to give up. She needed those points, no not need, craved. Helana stood up after reading quite a while and noticed that History of Magic started soon. So she grabbed her book back and started toward the other side of the Castle.  
  
----

Necia looked at her watch, "Shit! Herbology starts in four minutes! Crap!" She got up from her table in the common room and rushed out of the door...finally realizing what her mind was thinking about earlier. Alex Riese. Necia and Alex had gone out for quite a while last year. But it seemed that shortly after Necia said the "L" word, it ended. Maybe Alex was afraid of it. Who really knew, they hadn't spoken in ages, and Necia sort of liked it that way.  
  
Finally, Necia arrived at the Herbology 4 green house and took her seat by Cho Chang. She and Cho were friends, but didn't ever talk outside of class... they were complete opposites. Cho was a jock with preppy fashion sense, and Necia walked to the beat of her own drum. It seemed that they were always partners in all their projects though. They worked well together.  
  
"Hey Cho," Necia smiled "How was your break??"  
  
"It was nice." Cho returned the smile "Spent a lot of it with Cedric"  
  
"Oh really," Necia said "You two are still an item?"  
  
"Yep." Cho grinned "Two years in November"  
  
"Wow, that's quite a while" she finished just as Professor Sprout started talking about the properties of edible magical fruits. Just as Professor Sprout got into a big lecture about some fruits that could make music.. Carl Devinci, a very nasty looking Slytherin interrupted, "You mean beans right?" the whole class snickered. Well, the Slytherins at least.  
  
Necia rolled her eyes as Professor Spout said "No Mr. Devinci, and the next time you interrupt it will be 10 points from Slytherin"  
  
----

Matthew sat boredly in his History of Magic class, the only interesting thing about it was when Professor Binns emerges from the Chalkboard, but even that was getting old. Everyone else there was half asleep, he noticed Corin Danvers across the room, sitting next to her Slytherin friend Helena, they were passing notes and pretending to be interested.  
  
He took a deep breath. "It's over, remember." he corrected himself silently "But she sure does make History of Magic ten times better"  
  
"Mr. Logan, can you name Anne Bolyn's daughter for me?" Professor Binns asked Matthew, noticing he was staring across the room.  
  
"Um..Elizabeth Tudor, future queen of England" he said  
  
"Correct. Five points to Hufflepuff. Thank you Mr. Logan." Professor Binns replied back  
  
After Professor Binns turned his back he yawned and put his head down, waiting for the class to end.  
  
----

Clarissa yawned. "Another two hour session of History of Magic" she thought "One thing I didn't miss over vacation" Clarissa looked around her class, she saw Alex Riese sitting in the back, looking at his paper and pretending to be interested. That was like Alex, he had always been a bit of a teacher's pet.  
  
Clarissa remembered going out with Alex for a long time last year, before Necia Clauson and him were a couple. They were what people thought were the perfect couple, meant to be. But, after Clarissa stupidly assumed that he had feelings for Necia Clauson, broke it off. It was a stupid mistake really, she sorta regretted it still. Clarissa didn't like to regret things a lot, but this was an exception. Alex was perfect. He was nice, cute, a quidditch player. What was a matter with her back then? "Oh right. Xander Dolus."  
  
Xander was sitting near Clarissa. After a short lived string of relationships last year, they had finally agreed to just be friends. Even though Clarissa knew that Xander was still in love with her. Maybe a little part of Clarissa was still in love with him, but that was over now. And that relationship was something Clarissa would never regret.  
  
----

After Helena left the particularly boring two hour session of History of Magic, she headed down to the Charms classroom. Helena enjoyed charms, she was good at them. Professor Flitwick often called on her to perform various charms, and, Helena, being an over achiever, always knew them.  
  
Today, they were just reviewing, like in every other class. Helena turned in her summer homework to Professor Flitwick's desk and smiled, "How're you Professor?"  
  
"I'm just fine, fine fine fine. Great vacation I had, traveled Europe. Had a great great time. I'm excited to see my favorite student again."  
  
"Who? Me?" Helena smiled and continued "Well, I'm gonna go sit down."  
  
Professor Flitwick continued jabbering on, as usual and started class, by reviewing various first year spells. Helena yawned and pretended to listen, as she started to write an owl to her boyfriend in Durmstrang, Adam.  
  
Dear Adam—  
  
She stopped. Then remembered their breakup earlier that month. It was hard for Helena to realize that they weren't together anymore. Especially after three years of going out.  
  
Helena hadn't cried. She wasn't one to cry. She just shrugged it off her shoulder and continued living. The one thing that annoyed Helena more than anything was someone who spent forever crying in bed and washing their troubles away on chocolate frogs. Helena figured that it wasn't worth it. Some one better would come along.

----  
  
Corin sat down by Helena in Charms and noticed that she had started to write, Dear Adam.  
  
"Oh bloody hell Helena, forget about him. He broke up with you, remember?" Corin whispered  
  
"Yeah Yeah, I know, but I just can't forget." Helena whispered while Opal Tinnethson, a Hufflepuff performed a Wingardium Leviosa spell  
  
"Well forget soon okay?" Corin said in her worrisome whisper that she often used during one of her friends problems during class  
  
"I know I know..." Helena said a pitch louder  
  
"Shhhhh! Flitwick'll hear" She whispered in a hiss  
  
"God Corin, live a little, the midget can't hear worth a damn anyway" She giggled a bit.  
  
"And I thought you respected teachers." Corin said and shook her head.  
  
Corin looked up again and saw that Professor Flitwick was writing important notes for NEWTS;  
  
"Geez, they're starting to prepare us already?" she thought and rolled her eyes as she took the notes down.


	4. Fluent Blushing

Ch. 4 Fluent Blushing  
  
Helena sat in the Slytherin girl's dormitories, half nervous, half excited. "He's here. He's here. He's here." She repeated aloud a few times. "There's only one thing you can do Helena, you can pretend to not care about him and move on, dating around." She told herself. "Yes, that's perfect." She reminded herself aloud.  
  
Helena realized that she should probably go back down towards the great hall; Dumbledore was probably making some speech to the visitors and picking out the contestants to participate in the Triwizard Tournament.  
  
She couldn't miss this.  
  
----  
  
Clarissa sat boredly amongst the Gryffindors. The students from Beauxbatons were sitting with the Ravenclaws, "Go figure" she thought. They were all eying her, realizing that she was veela.  
  
"Ampèreheure, regard Adèle, un veela, il est très impair qu'elle aille à Hogwarts au lieu de Beauxbatons."  
  
_"Ah, look Adèle, a veela, it's very odd that she goes to Hogwarts instead of Beauxbatons "_  
  
"La seule raison pour laquelle je vais à Hogwarts doit rester loin des personnes comme vous. J'ai pensé vous sauriez que le bavardage est tellement très sneaky et non nécessaire... particulièrement si la personne dont le bavardage de you're sait le français en tant que leur langue fluente. Et oui, je suis allé à Beauxbatons pendant une semaine, et je devrais dire que c'était encore plus mauvais puis Durmstrang."  
  
_"The reason I go to Hogwarts is that i prefer to remain far from people like you. I thought you would know that gossip is so very sneaky and not necessary ... particularly if the person of whom the gossip is about knows French as their fluent language. And yes, I went to Beauxbatons for a week, and I should say that it was worse then Durmstrang."_  
  
They sat there dumbfounded at Clarissa's fluent French that had seemed to come out effortlessly.  
  
"'Ou speak ah, français ?" the girl with long blond hair said  
  
"Oui" Clarissa said and turned around back to her table  
  
The girl with brown hair of whom the girl with blond hair had called Adèle tapped Clarissa on her shoulder and asked,  
  
"Could 'ou 'elp us? Our Anglais iz, um how you say? Mauvais?"  
  
"Sure, what do you need?" Clarissa questioned  
  
"Umm..'Hoo iz 'e?" the blonde girl pointed toward Cedric Diggory  
  
"Cedric Diggory," Clarissa smiled "And he is taken, by the way."  
  
"By 'oo?" Adèle questioned  
  
"Her" Clarissa pointed towards Cho Chang and turned around  
  
----  
  
Matthew looked at the goblet longingly, "I wish I could've entered" Many of his seventh year quidditch mates had entered, including Cedric.  
  
Dumbledore finally stood from his chair in the center of the staff table and started;  
  
"Hello Students, I wish for you to give a welcome to our visitors from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang" he gestured towards the tables. The students from Beauxbatons were with Ravenclaw, and the students from Durmstrang were seated with the Slytherin. "Go figure," he thought "Evil with Evil."  
  
"I know that many of you are anticipating the reading of the contestants to participate in the Triwizard Tournament" Dumbledore continued  
  
"Yeah!" George Weasley interrupted. He and Fred had tried to put their names in, but the age line had caught them and given them beards.  
  
"Yes Mr. Weasley, we are about to announce them," Dumbledore laughed a bit, and Professor Snape evil eyed him for interrupting  
  
Dumbledor gestured towards the goblet once more, and stuck his hand in and read the first name  
  
"Viktor Krum will represent Durmstrang!" the burly Bulgarian Quidditch Team player stood up and loud cheers came from the Slytherin Table  
  
"Fleur Delacour will represent Beauxbatons!" Fleur stood up and smiled, and immediately all the guys started cheering. Including Matt. Fleur resembled a veela.  
  
"Cedric Diggory will represent Hogwarts!" Cedric stood up and smiled, the whole school was supporting him. At least the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws. Cedric was very well liked.  
  
"And there are your contestants!"  
  
----  
  
Necia yawned. "Boy, this sure is interesting" she looked up to see Dumbledore looking confusedly at the goblet, which was still flaming. He stuck his hand in once more and read:  
  
"Harry Potter will..also..represent Hogwarts" He said a bit quizzically. The whole school went silent.  
  
"Harry?? Harry's a fourth year!" Corin whispered in Necia's ear  
  
"Yeah..how odd.." Necia said back  
  
Dumbledore confusedly gestured the contestants into a small room.  
  
"I wonder where they're going" Necia wondered aloud.  
  
----  
  
Helena stole a seat next to some first years and asked,  
  
"What's going on? Who are the contestants??" she asked a first year  
  
"Well, Krum's for Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour's for Beauxbatons, and oddly enough, both Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts." The small first year girl said  
  
"Wait, Harry's a fourth year, how could he have entered??" Helena said as she dug into her steak  
  
"I don't quite know." She replied back  
  
----  
  
"Bloody hell, how did Potter get in?" Draco Malfoy questioned Blaise Zambini  
  
"I dunno...maybe he got someone to enter his name for him..that's just like a Gryffindor, they want all the attention. Potter's got enough already with his bloody scar." Blaise replied  
  
"You're right." Draco said back  
  
"Bloody Gryffindors" Crabbe muttered  
  
Draco ate a bit of his mashed potatos, and muttered "Potter gets all the fun."  
  
----  
  
Corin yawned "I'm awful tired, I think I'm going to head back to the dorms" Corin told Necia  
  
"I'll just go with you. I'm not hungry anyway." Necia said  
  
"She's never hungry" Corin noted.  
  
Corin knew about the fact that Necia's parents abused her, but Necia had never told Corin why she never ate. Corin figured that Necia ate while she wasn't around and never took any mind to it.  
  
Corin didn't want to, she chose to ignore the obvious, and she liked it that way. As long as Corin didn't note the problems, they didn't exist. Well, to her at least.  
  
----  
  
The next few days passed quickly, mostly from gossip about the way Harry got his name in the cup. Clarissa didn't concern herself with it, she didn't like gossip at all. She considered it very rude and unnecessary. But she couldn't help but listen every once in a while.  
  
Muggle Studies was a very boring class, but Clarissa had taken it just to get a few extra points for her NEWTS.  
  
As the professor explained the use of Muggle Money, Clarissa started doodling on her parchment. First the Giant Squid, then a dragon. She did a quick animation spell on them and they started fighting on the page. Clarissa giggled a bit as the Dragon scorched off one of the Squid's tentacles.  
  
"What are you laughing about, Miss Cirqueau?" the Professor questioned.  
  
"Er Nothing..sorry Professor." Clarissa said back  
  
"Well, if it was nothing, can you please tell me three names of Muggle currency they use in the USA?" The Professor Questioned once again  
  
"Um.." Clarissa started "Quarter, Nickel..Dime?"  
  
"You sound uncertain; say them with confidence, Miss Cirqueau" the Proffessor added  
  
"Three Muggle Currencies they use in the USA are Quarters, Nickels and Dimes."  
  
"That's better. Five points to Gryffindor."  
  
Clarissa sighed and drew some more, praying for the class to end.  
  
----  
  
Necia sighed and looked at her History of Magic Book, "Nicholas Flamel is hardly interesting" she thought and Professor Binns droned on about Flamel's childhood. "I wish I had more friends in my year." She thought as she looked around the classroom.  
  
Since the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had to stay at Hogwarts for the Tournament, many new students were in their regular classes. Necia was friends with a girl Charolette from Durmstrang, and a girl Laure from Beauxbatons. There was a boy from Beauxbatons who was very good looking. But he already had a thing for Cho, like ever other guy.  
  
Necia looked around once more, spotting a boy from Durmstrang. Professor Binns had once addressed him as Christoph. He had curly blonde hair that resembled an angels and light blue eyes. He was very cute. And he made History of Magic interesting.  
  
He was so unreachable though. But Necia didn't know the meaning of unreachable, and decided that she'd introduce herself after class.  
  
"Hello, Christoph right?" Necia asked in the hall  
  
"Yah, You're um..Necia?" He questioned  
  
"That's me." She smiled  
  
"I'm sort of lost around here, could you direct me to.." he studied his schedule "Transfiguration?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a few corridors down. That's my next class too" Necia grinned  
  
"I'm counting on a seat next to you Necia" Christoph winked and caught up with his friends from Durmstrang.  
  
Necia almost blushed. But Necia was too cool for that. 


	5. Prats and Dragons

Ch 5 Prats and Dragons  
  
Dedicated to Jettie...cause she's cool like that.  
  
----  
  
The first task of the Triwizard tournament was a very suspenseful one for all of the Hogwarts students, and the visiting students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.  
  
Draco sat between his trusty burly sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle. Trying to warm up on the particularly frosty afternoon. All of the Slytherin's adorned badges that said:  
  
Support Cedric Diggory The Real Hogwarts Champion  
  
Draco had come up with the idea himself, and considered it quite clever. Many of the Gryffindor's had begged to differ, and shot him hateful glances when they passed his clan in the hallway. But Draco Malfoy was used to being hated. Everyone did anyway. His parents thought he was a terrible excuse for a child; a disappointment. His house, the Slytherin's hated him because of his bragging and arrogant disposition, even though they worshipped him when near. All the other houses hated him because of his tormenting nature.  
  
But Draco lived with it. After all, Draco Malfoy was used to being hated.  
  
----  
  
Corin and Necia sat in the stands, watching the tournament, not particularly interested. Helena, on the other hand, kept yelling;  
  
"Come on Harry! You can do it!"  
  
"Helena, geez. You're Slytherin, you're sposed to hate Potter over there." Necia yelled over the rowdy Gryffindors.  
  
"So?" Helena said back  
  
"So!? Support Diggory! Everyone else is!" Necia retorted back  
  
"Well, I would much prefer supporting "the boy who lived" rather then a self-absorbed prat like Diggory." Helena replied a pitch too loud  
  
"WHAT'D YOU SAY?? CEDRIC DIGGORY IS NO PRAT" a third year Hufflepuff wearing a "GO CEDRIC" shirt screamed in Helena's face  
  
"Who asked you?" Helena retorted back and continued talking to Necia. "So, who is this "Christoph?""  
  
Necia sighed "Possibly the hottest guy I have ever seen. We sat together in Transfiguration"  
  
Corin laughed "Hotter than Mr. Riese over there?"  
  
"Possibly.." Necia winked  
  
"Well, where is he??" Helena questioned  
  
"Right.." Necia pointed "there."  
  
"Oh, he is a dish" Corin pointed out the obvious  
  
"No shit Sherlock." Helena added  
  
----  
  
Corin smiled at the Helena and Necia and continued to watch the game. "This is how it always is. Necia and Helena talk and talk, and I am left out to the side." Corin had learnt to deal with it. But every once in a while, Corin felt very left out, like right now.  
  
Corin watched as Viktor Krum tried to get an egg from a dragon, vaguely interested. "I wonder what little Miss Necia would do if Christoph went to the Yule Ball with me.." Corin fancied. "I think it's about time Cristoph and I met.."  
  
----  
  
Adam sat with Olga on the front row, cheering for Durmstrang. He looked around, trying to find Helena. "Why did I break up with her?" He questioned himself over and over again. "Why Why Why?"  
  
Soon the match was over. Adam wasn't very interested in it anyway. But he caught up with Helena soon afterwards,  
  
"Helena! Hey," Adam said  
  
"What do you want?" Helena questioned, her friends behind her looked at him hatefully  
  
"Um..I'm really sorry Helena. I don't know why I broke up with you..." Adam started  
  
"Well I know, because you're a selfish prat who can't make up their mind. And who also thinks that after he broke up with the girl he supposedly "loved" that she would be waiting with open arms. Well get this asshole, I'm not interested, and I never will be." Helena replied, cutting him off. And heading back to the castle.  
  
Adam frowned "That was new." Adam wasn't used to rejection, at least not by girls. Adam ran after her and tapped her shoulder,  
  
"Helena, just—"he started again  
  
"Fuck off" Helena and her two friends headed to the castle.  
  
----  
  
Matt stood by the bleachers with Alex, waiting for Cedric, who was shaking hands with Dumbledore. He finally left and came over to them, grinning.  
  
"Well, how was it?" Alex questioned automatically  
  
"Perfect. Probably the most fun I've had in a while" Cedric replied back, grinning ear to ear.  
  
"Well I'd imagine. You were bloody fantastic Cedric." Matt said  
  
Cedric laughed "Why thank you" and began to bow, over dramatically.  
  
Matt noticed that Cho Chang was standing behind him. And stifled a laugh. She put her hands over his eyes and said:  
  
"Guess who.."  
  
Cedric looked around and saw her and hugged her, then started kissing her.  
  
"Well this is our cue" Alex laughed  
  
"Geez, take a breath you two" Matt chuckled and left with Matt.  
  
----  
  
Clarissa left with Xander, smiling.  
  
"Well that was quite a match, wasn't it?" Clarissa beamed  
  
"Yeah it was." Xander smiled and started "The Yule ball's coming up soon right?"  
  
"Yeah it is.." Clarissa started and then heard her name being called by some students from Beauxbatons. "Well I gotta go." Clarissa kissed Xanders cheek and went to the group to join them.  
  
"Hullo, how're you?" Clarissa questioned  
  
"Good, very good" the girl who had introduced herself as Odette said for the group. "Philip here has a question for you, Clarissa" Odette pushed the tall Brown haired, blue eyed guy forward.  
  
"Uh..I know you don't know me..but I was wondering if you would go to the Yule Ball with me, Clarissa" he questioned  
  
"Sure! I'd be glad to." Clarissa smiled "Well he's cute" she thought  
  
"Great" Philip grinned and then saw Madame Maxine gesturing for them to go back to the Carriage. "Well I should go.."  
  
"Okay, see you later" Clarissa grinned and kissed him on the cheek and walked back up to the castle.  
  
----  
  
Necia sat down next to Helena in the library.  
  
"I cant believe that that prat had the balls to ask you out, again." Necia said  
  
"I know. What did he think? That I wanted to go out with him again? Ugh." Helena said back  
  
"I know. He's a bloody prat. I bet Christoph's got some cute friends.." Necia started  
  
"Necia, you two aren't even going out. Besides, I'm a big girl. I can handle things on my own." Helena said bitterly  
  
"Just trying to help.." Necia started  
  
"Yeah, well I don't need it" Helena retorted and left  
  
"Well then. That's a first." Necia said "Helena's never bitter" 


	6. Admiration

Ch 6 Admiration  
  
Corin sat in her Arithmacy class trying to concentrate on the problem Professor Vector had put on the board. But she couldn't, Christoph was in her class and she kept looking at him. Finally, she looked at him one more time and noticed that he was looking at her. Corin smiled, and he grinned and winked.  
  
Professor Vector noticed the silent flirtation and said: "Miss Danvers and Mr. Larson, eyes front please."  
  
Corin blushed and looked at the board and thought, Bingo.  
  
Class soon ended afterwards and Corin walked out, at her normal pace, heading towards History of Magic, but she was quickly stopped, and by her surprise, by Christoph.  
  
"Corin! Hey, I have a question..." Christoph started  
  
"This is it." Corin thought "Go ahead.." Corin smiled  
  
"I was wondering, that if you didn't have a date already if you would go to the Yuleball with me.." he questioned  
  
"Yeah, sure I'd love to." Corin grinned and blushed  
  
"Great. I'll see you in Care of Magical Creatures!" Christoph turned away to go to Transfiguration and Corin headed to History of Magic, grinning.  
  
----  
  
Adam looked boredly at the board in Potions. Snape was rambling on about Mugweat and Adam couldn't care less. He had one, and one thing only on his mind. Helena. Helena had made it very clear that she never wanted to see his face again, but Adam wasn't one to give up, and he was going to try and confront her again during lunch.  
  
"Mr. Kurstinakov, eyes front. How would you like it if you put Mugdiddle instead of Mugweat in your transforming potion? You wouldn't. If I don't see your eyes front next time I look up, it will be double homework. Is that clear?" Snape spat out  
  
"Yes sir, Professor Snape." Adam muttered  
  
----  
  
Necia sat in Transfiguration, waiting for Christoph. Finally, two minutes before the bell, he came in and sat down next to her and smiled. They had their hellos and started trying to transform the frog into a pillow, Necia had already finished hers, and Christoph was nearly done as well. Necia, feeling very confident asked,  
  
"Christoph, I was wandering if you might want to go to the Yuleball with me?" Necia asked, a bit overly confident.  
  
"I would..But I'm already going with Corin Danvers. Sorry Necia." Christoph frowned and continued working on his pillow.  
  
"Fuck." Necia thought "Fucking Corin. She knew I liked him."  
  
----  
  
Helena sat down at lunch and picked at her fruit salad, she tried making conversation with Pansy Parkinson, but she was too busy goggling at Viktor Krum. She saw Adam a few seats down and burned with fury.  
  
"Ugh. I despise that prat." Helena mumbled and speared a piece of cantaloupe.  
  
Then she noticed him walking near her seat. He sat down across from her and Helena immediately grabbed her book bag and left the great hall, heading down to the dungeons, only to be stopped.  
  
"Look, Helena, we really need to talk." Adam said  
  
"About what Adam? We have nothing else to talk about." Helena retorted, walking away.  
  
"No, yes we do, we need to talk about this..." Adam pushed Helena to a wall and started kissing her.  
  
"Sod off Adam!" she pushed him away and ran to the commons, Adam trailed.  
  
"I still love you!" Adam yelled at her back.  
  
"Really now, then why'd you break up with me?" Helena yelled.  
  
"I was confused, thought we needed space.." Adam admitted  
  
"Hah. And now you think you're wrong, eh?" Helena yelled, fighting back tears.  
  
"Yes, I do. Helena, give me another chance.." Adam said  
  
"No," Helena was tearing up now, unable to fight it. And finally said, "You had your chance." Helena mumbled Mugweat and stepped into the portrait hole.  
  
----  
  
Clarissa sat in the Great Hall, talking with Seamus Finnigan, who had already asked her out twice. Only to be turned down, twice.  
  
"For the last time, Seamus, I already have a date to the Yule Ball." Clarissa insisted  
  
"You can break it off!" Seamus said "Come on, go with me!"  
  
"Really Seamus, I can't." Clarissa said, laughing now.  
  
"Oh well. Break my heart then." Seamus said, putting his hand over his heart.  
  
"Awww, poor Seamus." Clarissa smiled and kissed his cheek. Seamus turned a bright pink color and Clarissa giggled, "Well I should go, get a head start to Care of Magical Creatures. Bye Seamus!"  
  
----  
  
Necia sat next to Corin in the Great Hall.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Necia questioned  
  
"Do what?" Corin ate a tomato off her salad  
  
"Accept Christoph's invitation to the Yule Ball!" Necia snarled  
  
"Oh..that...sorry Necia." Corin said, turning red.  
  
"It's okay. I guess." Necia mumbled. "I'm going to the Library..see you later Corin."  
  
----  
  
Matt sat down in the Great Hall, looking admirably at Ginny Weasley.  
  
"She's awfully cute." Matt told Alex  
  
"Yeah..." Alex yawned  
  
"I wonder if she has a date to the Yule Ball.." Matt questioned  
  
"I dunno." Alex said  
  
"Oh well. Why bother asking.." Matt continued, realizing that Julia Hacklebee was sitting next to him.  
  
"She's pretty." Matt thought and tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Julia, will you go to the Yule Ball with me??" Matt questioned  
  
"Sure Matt, I'd love to." Julia said and turned back to her conversation.  
  
"Well, that was easy enough." Matt thought. 


	7. PreYule Ball

Ch. 7 Pre-Yule Ball  
  
Helena sat on the leather couches and sobbed quietly, praying to god no one came in. "Where did he get the idea that he could just kiss me and it would make everything better? Where?" she whispered  
  
"I have no clue." A guy behind her said  
  
Helena looked behind her, wiping off tears and noticed that it was Brody Conoway-Nevuz, a guy she hardly knew.  
  
"You were..erm listening?" Helena whispered  
  
"Well, sobbing girl, whispers...kinda hard to miss." Brody winked  
  
Helena laughed  
  
"What's a matter? Peeve's steal your dress robes?" Brody asked  
  
"No," Helena smiled "It's much different than that."  
  
"Ah, boyfriend trouble then?" Brody questioned, once more.  
  
"Yes. That prat." Helena frowned  
  
"So, this means you have no date to the Yule Ball then?" Brody asked  
  
"Not at the moment, no." Helena said quietly  
  
"Well, go figure, neither do I. How about we go together?" Brody asked hopefully  
  
"I dunno, I was thinking I wasn't going to go..." Helena started  
  
"Aww come on, you can't break my heart like this" Brody said and grinned  
  
"Okay then. I'll go with you." Helena smiled and thought "Payback time."  
  
----  
  
Clarissa sat in her dormitories, watching Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson compare dress robes, Katie had gauzy lavender robes, Alicia had dark blue silk robes, and Angelina was modeling her light pink robes. Clarissa got up and opened up her trunk, looking at her light blue silk robes she had bought in France. "They're quite pretty" Clarissa thought and took them out to examine them. They had little bead work around the sleeves and hem, that shone in the sun. Clarissa had tried them on earlier, and they fit exactly right. Clarissa was pleased, and sighed, lying down on her four poster bed and looked at an old discarded Quidditch Weekly that Angelina had thrown on the floor. She skimmed through it a couple of times and decided to leave for the library;  
  
"I'm heading to the library—"Clarissa said to no one in particular and left.  
  
Clarissa walked down the corridor, nonchalantly, and finally reached the library. She gave a small wave to Madame Pince and sat down at one of the tables, getting out her newly assigned Astronomy chart, she got out her book and put in a few marks here and there. After a while, this got quite boring, and Clarissa looked around the library, hoping someone familiar was there to talk to. Clarissa still hadn't seen Lydia anywhere. She looked around, Fred and George Weasley were hunched over a piece of paper, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were in a corner, gossiping, Hermione Granger was sitting alone at a table near her, and Viktor Krum was sitting at a table far away, being closely watched by his fan club. Clarissa sighed disappointedly. "Tonight's the Yule Ball, I haven't spoken with Lydia in a while, and to make it even better, I have no clue where my date is. Well this is just perfection." Clarissa sighed and continued working on her chart.  
  
----  
  
Necia and Corin walked about Hogsmeade, searching for late Christmas gifts. They had already stopped at two stores, finding nothing suitable for Helena.  
  
"What about Candy?" Corin questioned as they walked past Honeydukes. "I remember her fancying Chocolate frogs a while ago, she had an immense collection of cards..."  
  
"Corin," Necia said, cutting her off "She was 7 and pudgy."  
  
"Oh right..." Corin remembered "Um..what about a book?"  
  
"I guess so, what are her interests??" Necia asked  
  
"Erm..quidditch, gossip, she fancied Professor Lupin last year.." Corin said, clasping her hand over her mouth  
  
"What???? She liked who??" Necia said, flabbergasted  
  
"Um..that guy, Lucifer Lupin...you know, plays for um..Ireland I believe.." Corin started, but she was a terrible liar.  
  
"Oh bullocks Corin," Necia sputtered "You couldn't lie to a Billywig if you wanted to....so, Remus Lupin??"  
  
"Yes, I swore I wouldn't tell you though...you can't tell anyone Necia, not anyone." Corin gasped  
  
"I'm just surprised she had a thing for Remus Lupin. This is just too good." Necia smiled  
  
"Necia Carmilla Clauson, if you dare tell anyone, I will tell Helena about your rapid growing obsession with Gildoroy Lockhart in fourth year." Corin grinned  
  
"You wouldn't!" Necia sputtered  
  
"Oh believe me, I would." Corin grinned "Ah the joys of blackmail."  
  
"Sometimes it surprises me that under that sweet disposition that you can be a bitch." Necia grinned  
  
"Ah, yes I do have my secrets," Corin grinned "What about a cashmere sweater?? Green to bring out her eyes, it'd be lovely. Wow only 10 galleons." Corin stuck her hand in her pocket to check for money and grinned;  
  
"Daddy sent me Christmas money last night."  
  
"Oh really, lucky you." Necia said sarcastically.  
  
Corin's father was a big shot at the Ministry of Magic and brought in 1000 Galleons a year. The Danver's lived in a castle on the countryside of Surrey. Necia's mum and dad knew Mr. Danver's from work, and after meeting at a little party Corin's parents had planned, Necia and Corin were instant friends. And had been ever since. Necia sometimes snarled at the sight of the endless money Corin had, and the endless designer clothes, but, Necia had learnt to live with it. Even though Necia's parents brought in just as much, they weren't as lenient with their money as the Danver's were.  
  
Corin and Necia walked into the clothing store and took one of the sweaters, in green of course, and Corin took out her money bag and delt out ten galleons, but after seeing a light blue one, Corin couldn't help herself and got it too, dealing out 10 more, then after asking Necia if she wanted one, she delt out another 10 for a Black one. They left soon afterwards.  
  
"There, I bought your Christmas present just there." Corin grinned  
  
"Aww, come on Corin, I really wanted that toy broom that hovered over the ground." Necia joked  
  
"Poor baby," Corin laughed and tapped Necia's head.  
  
----  
  
Adam admired himself in the mirror, he had adorned his dress robes already, which were black with blue lining, his mother had bought them for him when she was in London. She had said that the color had brought out his eyes, which were a dark blue color, the color of the sea; his mother had told him before he left for Durmstrang that term. They fit him well, except the sleeves were a bit too short. He quickly did a lengthening spell, and they fit just right. He examined himself once more, making sure his dark brown hair was perfect. He was finally satisfied, and walked out of his room, passing Viktor Krum on the way. Adam thought to himself, they were the perfect robes, who couldn't resist him?  
  
Oh right, the one who he loved the most could easily resist him, he was just wondering how he could get her back. It was a huge mistake breaking up with Helena, and Adam knew that. He cursed himself every day for it.  
  
Adam had planned on marrying Helena, she was perfect. He loved her, she loved him, well used to at least, and they were seemingly meant to be. Whatever that meant. But according to Helena Comiastra, they were very over. And Adam was having a very hard time confronting that.  
  
----  
  
Matt sat in the Hufflepuff common room, waiting for Julia. Matt had gotten green dress robes with black lining, they were very nice looking, his mother had sewn them for the occasion. Matt's mother had sewn everything Matt wore until Hogwarts, and jumped at the opportunity to sew his dress robes. They looked like they were designer; they were even sewed with gold thread. Matt's mother had prided herself on them, and Matt couldn't see why not, they were absolutely perfect.  
  
Alex came done shortly after Matt did, his robes were plain black, but, very suiting for Alex. He sat next to him and grinned.  
  
"I'm going with a veela from Beauxbatons!" he grinned once again.  
  
"Really? Lucky you. I'm stuck with Julia." Matt said boredly.  
  
"Aww, she's pretty Matt! Don't worry, it'll be perfect." Alex said hopefully and continued, "Well I should go, Odette'll be waiting! See you there, Matt!" Alex stood and rushed out of the Commons. Obviously excited at the chance to dance with an actual veela.  
  
Finally, after five minutes of waiting, Julia came down. She was wearing light yellow dress robes that were quite pretty, and had plaited her normally wavy hair in clips. Matt grinned, she looked prettier than he was thinking. Not as plain and dull as she looked in her school clothes.  
  
"You look great Julia." Matt grinned  
  
"Thanks, you look good too, nice robes." Julia said boredly.  
  
"I take that back." Matt thought, tonight is going to be dull.  
  
----  
  
Clarissa sat on her bed, delaying getting reading. Philip was probably waiting patiently, and she decided to make him wait just a bit longer. Clarissa stared in the mirror across from her bed, as if a monster was about to come out of it. Clarissa finally stood up, and grabbed her robes, put them on, dabbed some lib balm and left. Clarissa treated the occasion like another day at Hogwarts, which it was, in a way. She supposed she should've gotten more dolled up, but what was the use? She walked down the Dormitory steps and looked in the common room, where Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were still dwelling, otherwise, it was empty. She strode past them, smiled, and left for the great hall, where the ball was being held.  
  
She finally arrived at the hall, and saw Philip.  
  
"You look great Clarissa!" Philip said  
  
"Thankyou," She said noticing Philip's dark blue robes that looked very nice on him. "You don't look too bad yourself." She said grinning.  
  
"Would you like a drink?" Philip asked  
  
"Sure, I'd love that." Clarissa smiled as Philip walked away.  
  
This should be interesting. 


	8. And So it Began

Ch8 And so it began  
  
Necia sat in her Common room, looking at her robes, which were a dark purple color, which would have matched the purple streaks she used to have in her hair, but she had done away with those over the summer. She sat there, debating on whether to go to the ball or not. She had no date, so what was the point? Then she realized, I gotta go so I can show Christoph what he's missing. Necia stood up and slipped them on, carefully, because they were made of fine silk.  
  
Necia looked in the mirror, frowning. Her hair was much to short, she did a quick lengthening charm that made her hair like Helena's and left the common room, running into Corin on the way.  
  
Corin, never one to over do things, was wearing a light, almost white, blue robes. They matched her eyes perfectly. She almost looked veela. Necia noted in her mind.  
  
"Rather dramatic robe's you've got there, Necia." Corin said, never one to fancy drama.  
  
"Yep, picked them out myself." Necia smiled  
  
Corin sighed, "You never under do anything, do you?"  
  
"Of course not, that's not my style." Necia smirked and the two walked down to the great hall.  
  
----  
  
Matt sat at a table, next to Julia, waiting for the night to end. Alex was sitting across from them, Odette whispering in his ear every so often, and Adam grinning furiously. Matt rolled his eyes and looked at Julia. She was pretty, but nothing special. Everyone was having a perfect time besides him. Julia looked rather bored just sitting there, so Matt figured he should ask her to dance.  
  
"Umm..would you like to dance?" Matt asked hopefully  
  
"Yeah sure." Julia said boredly  
  
They got up and went onto the dance floor and started dancing to a slow song the Weird Sisters were playing and danced around the floor with Julia.  
  
---  
  
Clarissa sat at a table with Philip, who was showering her with complements. Clarissa smiled every once and a while to show that she was mildly interested, and messed with the sleeve of her robe. "Well this is a jolly good time." Clarissa thought, almost saying it out loud.  
  
"Er, I need to go to the washroom; I'll be right back Philip." Clarissa stood up and went to the Girl's bathroom where Moaning Myrtle resided. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed nothing different. Her hair was still straight and long; eyes still corn silk blue, what was a matter with her?  
  
"Oh right. I'm here with the wrong person." Clarissa thought a loud and went searching for Xander.  
  
----  
  
Helena walked down the stairs from her dormitory and saw Brody there, waiting for her. He smiled, and she smiled back.  
  
"You look great, Helena." Brody said and blushed  
  
"Thanks, you look good too." Helena grinned as they walked out of the Common room, going up from the dungeon.  
  
"So, enjoying the Triwizard Tournament?" Brody questioned as they reached the corridor heading to the great hall, it was adorned with holly.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Very interesting actually." Helena said  
  
"Is that so, what do you find so interesting, Miss. Comiastra?" Brody questioned and laughed  
  
"Well, the first task was quite a match, wasn't it?" Helena asked and smiled  
  
"Yeah, I was sure that Diggory wasn't gonna make it with his dog trick." Brody grinned  
  
"Well, he did, didn't he? Rather tough scores to beat though, I must say." Helena pointed out  
  
"Yeah, they were." Brody smiled as they reached the great hall, which was booming with music from the Weird Sisters. It had about four large Christmas trees, all a different house theme, they were quite pretty. Hogwart's had really out did itself this time.  
  
"Shall we dance?" Brody grinned  
  
"Sure," Helena laughed as Brody steered her across the floor.  
  
---  
  
Corin grinned as she saw Christoph, he looked really nice in his cobalt blue robes, as she did in hers. They were the perfect couple, she pointed out to herself. Both wealthy, blonde, and blue eyed. They would have beautiful children. Then Corin mentally slapped herself, smiling as she sat down next to Necia, who was sitting alone at a table. As Christoph went to go get drinks, Corin sighed.  
  
"He's perfect." Corin smiled dazedly  
  
"Yes, that he is." Necia said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Are you going home for the Holidays Necia??" Corin questioned  
  
"Do I ever go home for the holidays?" Necia pointed out.  
  
"Good point." Corin noted "Well, Mum and Dad have already sent me my gifts, so I figured I'd just stay. If I went they'd just give me another lecture on who to marry...like last Christmas."  
  
Necia laughed "You're only sixteen! They're already lecturing you on marriage?"  
  
"Actually, I'm fifteen." Corin pointed out "And, we're Danvers, we have to marry into strong, pureblood families to keep our name strong."  
  
"Oh god." Necia sighed as Christoph came back with Pumpkin juice.  
  
"Thanks Christoph.." Corin grinned as she sipped her Pumpkin juice.  
  
"No problem." Christoph grinned  
  
Christoph was raised in England, but his parents insisted apon him going to Durmstrang, it was Christoph's life-long dream to become an Auror, and Durmstrang had the best Dark Arts program in Europe. Corin remembered him saying that he enjoyed it, and loved the weather immensely, he had said that in a sarcastic tone of course. Christoph favored the Defense against the Dark Arts class at Hogwarts the most, and Transfiguration the least, probably because of the fact that he was stuck with the fifth years. Corin loved his little curls; she had dubbed them the angel curls in her mind. Corin grinned as Christoph took her hand to go dance, and they both laughed merrily as they waltzed around the ball room. 


	9. Getting Caught

Ch 9 Being Caught  
  
Adam sat at a table with a lot of his Durmstrang friends who were still talking about the world cup, Adam rolled his eyes, quidditch had never really interested him, he did go to the cup, thought it was mediocre, and went away pissed off that Bulgaria lost.  
  
Adam chugged his pumpkin juice and fiddled with the tie on his dress robes and looked around, he noticed Helena, who was waltzing with a rather tall Slytherin boy and laughing, _Maybe she's really happy._ He almost said aloud, but closed his mouth before saying anything.  
  
"Oi, Kurstinakov! Isn't that your 'irl?" Lovaskinakov, a rather large Durmstrang asked and pointed toward Helena.  
  
"Used to be," Adam mumbled and stood up and said "I'm going back to the Ship."  
  
---  
  
Necia, still sitting at her table, sulked. It should be me waltzing with Christoph god damnit. She thought as she watched them dance happily._ Oh piss it, this ball is a drag. I'm gonna go look at the lake.._ Necia got up and left the Great Hall, still sulking at her loss and walked out to the grounds; soon she reached the lake and sat down, watching it absent- mindedly. She heard steps behind her and looked around, the figure questioned,  
  
"Helena?? Is that you?"  
  
"Er..no. This is Necia Clauson, who are you?"  
  
"Uh, Adam, Adam Kurstinakov."  
  
_Crap, that's Helena's ex-boyfriend._ "Why aren't you inside, Adam, dancing the night away?" Necia asked  
  
"Well, one, the girl I love is with another guy, two, the effing Yule Ball's over rated."  
  
"Oh I see. Yes, the Yule Ball was a waste of my time." Necia laughed and stood up and put her hand out, "It's nice to meet you, Adam."  
  
Adam shook her hand firmly and sat down, so Necia sat down next to him.  
  
"So do you know Helena?" He asked  
  
"Yeah, we're best friends actually, well not really anymore." Necia said thoughtfully  
  
"Oh really, what happened??"  
  
"Well, we're in different years, and we never see each other anymore. So, it just sorta fell apart." Necia said  
  
"I see." Adam said thoughtfully and together, they looked out at the lake.  
  
---  
  
Clarissa looked around the ball room, searching for Xander. Pansy Parkinson, who was wearing hideous pink robes, came up to her and spat,  
  
"Fack boy's in his dormssss" Pansy said, referring to Xander  
  
"Oh really?" Clarissa questioned  
  
"Yeah, the password's Ashwinder" Pansy said drunkenly  
  
"Oh I see," She started off and came back and said "Pansy dear, pink really isn't your color." And left for the great hall, heading toward the Slytherin Common Room, she had seen it before, last year when the two were dating. She came across the statue and muttered, _Ashwinder_, and stepped in. It was virtually empty, except for a few first years who stared at her in awe.  
  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer" she spat at them  
  
"Gladly." Xander came up behind her and said slyly  
  
"Xander.." Clarissa started  
  
---  
  
Helena, who was having a great time, sat down winded while Brody grabbed drinks for them. Helena grinned when he came back, he was really the ideal guy for Helena, he was just perfect. And a Slytherin. What could be wrong with him? Helena kept looking for things wrong with him, but couldn't find any. This is too good to be true. She told herself over and over. Brody came to the table and handed her a glass of Pumpkin juice, she said thank you, and sipped it.  
  
"Hey Helena, would you like to go to the Garden's with me?? I hear they've dressed it up pretty nicely." Brody's eyes twinkled  
  
"Sure, I'd love to." Helena finished off her Pumpkin Juice and left the Great Hall with him.  
  
The garden was dressed up. Singing fairies were every where, and they had grown out the ivy, especially for the event. Helena looked in awe and sat down on a bench next to Brody and looked up at him.  
  
"Helena...." Brody started  
  
"Yes?" Helena asked  
  
"I think I might..." Brody started  
  
"Everyone knows the garden is off limits to students, Miss Comiastra, Mr. Conoway-Nevuz." A cold tone told them.  
  
The looked up, and their eyes got wide.  
  
_Snape._


	10. Promises Broken

Ch 10 Promises Broken  
  
Clarissa turned around and saw Xander, dressed in his school robes and uniform and looking stressed.  
  
"Yes?" He questioned slyly  
  
"Er..." Clarissa couldn't hold it anymore, she kissed him deeply and said, "I'm sorry for all this crap, I've never been able to make up my mind until now. I'm sorry." Clarissa repeated  
  
"What are you sorry about?" Xander said surprised  
  
"Everything." Clarissa said  
  
"Well, now that we've got that cleared up, you have nothing to be sorry about, because, Clarissa, I love you."  
  
---  
  
"What were you two doing outside on the Garden??" Snape questioned Helena and Brody  
  
"Er...admiring the view, sir." Brody said  
  
"Hah, like I'd believe that you two." Snape spat  
  
"But sir, we weren't doing anything!" Helena insisted  
  
"Just for talking back, Miss Comiastra, that's two weeks of detention and 25 points from Slytherin." Snape said, happy with himself  
  
Helena's jaw dropped open, flabbergasted.  
  
"And, Mr. Conoway-Nevuz, 25 points from Slytherin." Snape continued, ignoring Helena's face "And you are not permitted to return to the dance, please go back to your common room."  
  
---  
  
"So, you're from Surrey, are you?" Adam questioned  
  
"Yep, possibly the dullest town in all of Britain." Necia grinned  
  
"Ah, I beg to differ. This nameless town in Norway where I used to live was quite bad."  
  
"Oh really, so _that's_ where Durmstrang's settled then, _Norway_?"  
  
"No, Durmstr—"Adam stopped "I can't tell you."  
  
"How come? You know where Hogwarts is," Necia mock-pouted  
  
"I can't, it's against the rules." Adam said seriously and turned to look at the lake  
  
"Oh okay, well I'm gonna head back before Snape catches us." Necia grinned "Bye Adam."  
  
---  
  
Corin sat in her dorm room, wearing her pajamas and waiting for Necia. Finally the dark headed girl walked through the door, grinning.  
  
"Where have you been???" Corin questioned  
  
"I—"Necia started  
  
"Christoph and I were worried sick, we searched everywhere and couldn't find you, finally, Snape caught us, and now I have two weeks of detention!" Corin sputtered  
  
"I—"Necia tried to continue  
  
"Do you realize how angry my parents are going to be??! Do you realize what this is going to look like on my resume?"  
  
"Corin, take a breath." Necia said in a rather soothing voice  
  
"I CAN'T! I've got detention after holidays IN THE DUNGION! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"  
  
"I DIDN'T CHOOSE FOR YOU TO COME GALAVANTING AROUND THE CASTLE LOOKING FOR ME, DID I?"  
  
"NO, BUT IT'S MY JOB TO CARE!"  
  
"Corin—"  
  
"NO, I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR REVERSE PSCHOLOGY, I HAVE TO GO PICK OUT MY OUTFIT FOR THE HOLIDAYS, I'M GOING HOME."  
  
---  
  
Adam sat down on his bed in the ship and undressed into his boxers and got into his bed, thinking of Necia. She was funny, beautiful, clever—in other words, Helena. Adam thought she was perfect, but only because she reminded him of his former love—who didn't love him anymore. It saddened Adam that he had tried to gain her back, but didn't get anything but hurtful words. Maybe he could attempt after the second task, but what was the point? He needed to move on, and Necia might be able to do that for him.  
  
He hoped.  
  
--- 


	11. Unfinished Business and Quaffle Printed ...

Ch11 Unfinished Business and Quaffle Printed Underwear  
  
Dedicated to Ashley, because she tells it like it is.  
  
Corin sat on her four poster bed in her dormitory, packing. She put in a few light sweaters, flats, jeans, but kept thinking about the bicker she had had with Necia earlier,_ it was rather stupid actually_, she had told her self dozens of times, _and tomorrow everything will be fine. Right? Right._  
  
Her dormitory was empty, except for herself. All the sixth years had already left straight after the Yule Ball. It was rather nice, it being empty, she felt that she could finally think, instead of girls coming up to her every moment trying to persuade her to let them borrow her clothes. _Maybe I could ask Necia if she wanted to come with me to the estate in Ireland for the holidays, I'm sure mum and dad wouldn't mind... _Corin kept thinking as she started putting her robes in her suit case, the last thing that was on her mind was the detention she had after holidays in the trophy closet, cleaning.  
  
She had considered the job quite terrible, fit for a house elf, she had told her self countless times. Corin did pity the house elves at some points, but she figured that it was their job, they enjoyed it. Corin had been brought up in a very sheltered manner and with countless house elves and homes, as a child, she had a governess, who taught her basic arithmacy, basic astronomy, history of magic up to 1860 and taught her how to make a worthy garden. Teachers loved Corin, she was quiet and well learnt, many girls envied Corin, because she always had the best of everything and wore everything that was new and in style, no shabby robes. And boys were smitten with her, because she was virtually perfect, she was shy, but very pretty and mysterious, she had that type of effect on boys, not the kind that veelas had, but they always seemed to want to see her more.  
  
As Corin put her last pair of ballet flats into her suit case, she pondered Christoph. He was perfect, in every way. Came from a good family, her parents would be pleased. But there seemed to be something missing, he always seemed elsewhere, and wasn't smitten with her like others where, he treated her with respect and didn't go gaga over her, which she did appreciate, but she wasn't used to being liked for her intellect, and not for her face.  
  
---  
  
Helena walked along with Brody down the corridor toward the Slytherin Common room. They hadn't spoken since they had left Snape's office, it was rather odd that he had taken points away from their house, he hardly ever did that, and when he did, it wasn't for stupid reasons like being out in the garden. She also didn't understand her detention; it was in the trophy room, of all places, polishing things. Helena didn't mind using a bit of elbow grease, but the thought of using her own spit to make a mirror out of a House Cup from 1930 made her shudder. Brody, had fortunately gotten away without detention, but he still ignored her glance every once and a while.  
  
When they finally arrived at the dungeon, Brody still hadn't spoken to her, Helena sighed for a moment and looked around the Common Room, noticing a tall blonde girl wearing light blue robes and Xander Dolus making out in the middle of the common room, being stared at by first years in awe.  
  
"Er..Dolus, if you're going to make out man, go to the Astronomy Tower or something...some of us have already been scarred for life with dreams about Professor Flitwick wearing lingerie—"Brody started, finally talking after a long silence.  
  
Helena stifled a giggle and then saw who the mystery woman in light blue was as she turned around—  
  
Clarissa Cirqueau.  
  
---  
  
Necia sat in the common room, reading a discarded Witches Weekly absent- mindedly, _People actually believe this rubbish? _she thought as she turned the page to the gossip columns, which mostly were about Harry Potter, but that didn't really interest Necia much, especially when they said that his scar was in a shape of a spoon rather than a lightening bolt. Necia turned the pages quietly and noticed Corin coming down the steps, large suitcase in hand, she still hadn't seemed to notice Necia, which Necia was okay with, _That over-wealthy bitch over-reacts to everything, even when she knows she's wrong._ She thought as she pretended to be interested in an article about the Weird Sisters. Soon, she noticed Corin sitting in the couch across from her, watching her very critically, Corin, who wasn't one with words, always stared, it had annoyed Necia a bit when she first noticed it when she was eight and Necia was seven, but after a while Necia had become immune to her stare. But finally, as she could tell Corin was pointing out her every flaw in her brain, she spoke out.  
  
"What in god's name are you so interested about?"  
  
"Er..I'm—"Corin stuttered a bit  
  
"What?!" Necia said a pitch louder  
  
"—sorry." Corin finally got out after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Good, you should be, after you embarrassed yourself like that." Necia said matter-of-factly and continued mock reading.  
  
"Do you want to come with me to the estate in Ireland, Necia?" Corin questioned, she always used her wealth in times of despair.  
  
"Yeah sure fine." Necia mumbled "But only as long as the little house elves put stunned chocolate frogs on my pillow like last summer." Necia grinned as Corin almost knocked the air out of her with a hug.  
  
"Christ woman, let me breathe." Necia muttered  
  
"Sorry! I'm just so excited, I wonder if Helena could come too, that would be so brilliant, wouldn't it Ness?" Corin grinned giddily and ran up the staircase, "I'm off to owl Helena, and make sure you pack plenty of sweaters, the winters in Ireland are four times as bad as the winters here!" Corin giggled and ran into her dorm, closing her door behind her.  
  
---  
  
Matt sat on his bed in the boy's dormitories, still in shock about the night, and his feet were aching after being stepped on too much by his less than captivating date, Julia. After his second butter beer, he had deserted the dance and headed back to his dorms, leaving Julia, who was in deep conversation with a tall gangly male student from Beauxbatons. He had even told Julia 'to not drool too much on her silk robes, it might take the guys eyes off your boobs', and Julia had simply said while looking deeply into the male's eyes, 'Mmmhmmm, yeah whatever you say, Matt.' Matt had figured that was his cue to go, so he left nonchalantly, tapping Alex on the shoulder before he left, but he was too distracted by his new veela friend who was practically ripping his lips off, but he simply told him "Er..have fun mate." and left.  
  
And that put him where he was now, sitting on his bed, still trying to remember why he had bothered going to the useless ball in the first place, why he hadn't gotten up the courage to ask Corin before her cherub-like Durmstrang date had, and why he had worn his boxers with little quaffles on inside out. But he simply laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, memorizing every crack. 


	12. Unexpected Letters

Ch 12 Unexpected Letters  
  
Clarissa walked into her room in the Cirqueau France Estate and smelt in the fresh air, she had always loved the France Estate, it was so pleasant, especially during summer, but it was twice as lovely during winter. Her room looked exactly as it had when she had left, light blue walls, the same white silk sheets on the bed, and the same antique bureau. Her room was already filled with Christmas presents from her family and friends. She looked around in awe and took out her suitcase, and started unpacking, thinking about the day before, the Yule ball day, when Helena and Brody found Clarissa and Xander in the Slytherin Common room, and Snape coming in, ever so cannily, and giving her two weeks detention, in the trophy room. Clarissa hadn't thought much about it; she quickly shifted the thought aside and refused to let it ruin her holiday, she reminded herself, refuse. Clarissa put her Christmas robes away in her closet and sunk into her bed, glad to be home, for the holidays at least.  
  
Linky, the head house elf at the estate walked into Clarissa's room, wearing light blue robes with the Cirqueau crest on them.  
  
"Ma'am, have you got anything for Linky to wash?" he questioned  
  
"Er...no, well yes, actually Linky, I was wondering if you could do something for me."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am?"  
  
"Er..I was wondering, if you could send up fabric samples for a new cloak, my other one's torn."  
  
"Linky could easily fix that, ma'am."  
  
"Yes, I know you could Linky, but could you send them up anyway?"  
  
"Yes, Linky will, for you Ma'am."  
  
"Also, could you send up a candy plate?"  
  
"I don't think Ma'am's mother would approve, Ma'am."  
  
"Er..well do it anyway."  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Oh, and Mistress wants you in the Drawing room, very soon."  
  
Linky left quickly after that, Clarissa could hear his little feet pattering across the wood flooring, going to the kitchens. Clarissa sat on her bed and noticed an owl tap on her window, she got up from her bed and opened the window, cold air rushing in and took the little parchment from the owl, it read—  
  
_Clarissa,  
  
I thought you might like this—  
  
Xander_  
  
Another owl tapped on Clarissa's window, and she opened it, and the owl dropped a small parcel at her feet and left. Clarissa opened it surprisingly and smiled, on the box it said  
  
_Corringston Jewlers _

_Di__agon Alley, Paris, Salem_

Clarissa knew that that place was quite expensive, and was surprised when she got the present, and from Xander of all people. She opened it like she had opened her floating broomstick when she was five, tearing the wrappers away impatiently, waiting to see what it exactly was. It was a small locket, and inside there was a picture of Xander and Clarissa, smiling gleefully. She had recognized the picture from the year before, their fifth year, when they had gone out. She put in around her neck and walked down to the Drawing Room, happier than ever.  
  
---  
  
"Welcome home, Miss Danvers, welcome to the Danvers Estate, Miss Clauson." A butler told them as they stepped out of a Carriage, in front of Danver estate. Corin grinned,  
  
"Edwin! I haven't seen you since last Christmas, how is your wife?" Corin asked as she stepped on the road,  
  
"Fine, fine, just had my second child, Miss Danvers." Edwin said proudly  
  
"That is just brilliant, Edwin, give them my hellos." Corin smiled before she ran up the steps to the door, Necia following suit.  
  
"Charles! How're you?" Corin grinned  
  
"I'm great, Miss Danvers." Charles opened up the large door to the Danver Estate and Corin and Necia walked in, greeted by Edward, who took their cloaks, then by Corin's mother.  
  
"Corin! Necia!" Corin's mother was gorgeous, Corin was a mini version of her, except with her father's eyes, Rose Danvers had dark green eyes, as her father had light blue.  
  
"Mother!" Corin had never addressed her mother as 'Mum' when she was around her, even as a child, Rose Danvers was mother. Corin embraced her mother and said,  
  
"Well I want to go see my new room, you and Aunt May redesigned it, right?" Corin questioned  
  
"Yes, we did." Rose Danvers beamed  
  
"Where's Daddy?" Corin asked, Corin was her father's favorite person in the whole world.  
  
"You're father's in England for business, he'll be back tomorrow for Christmas, dear." Mrs. Danvers said matter-of-factly and walked down the stairs, "See you two at supper!"  
  
"Okay Mrs. Danvers," Necia smiled as she followed Corin to her room.  
  
Corin opened up the large oak door to her room and turned on the lights, the Danver's used electricity instead of the bleak candles at Hogwarts. Corin gasped looking around, the walls were a light yellow color, and all the furnishings were white, Corin sighed.  
  
"It's beautiful, much better than the purple ensemble I had earlier." Corin said matter-of-factly and saw that her things were already put away and showed Necia to her room, which was right down the hall to the left.  
  
"I wish it were closer, Ness." Corin said absent-mindedly, and just as Necia had requested, stunned chocolate frogs were on her pillow.  
  
"Nah, it's everything I wanted, Corin," Necia grinned  
  
"Well, I'm going to go see if my Mother has any plans for us today, see you later, make yourself at home, and don't get lost!" Corin grinned and left the room and went down to the sitting room, where Mrs. Danvers was reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Mother, do you have any plans for today?" Corin questioned  
  
"Well, I was figuring we could go down to the Town and see if they have any robes for Christmas." Mrs. Danvers replied  
  
"Oh okay." Corin said and turned to leave.  
  
"Necia's changed, hasn't she?" Mrs. Danvers said thoughtfully  
  
"Yes, she has, quite a bit." Corin replied  
  
"Yes, I've noticed, she wears so much black."  
  
"Yes, I suppose so—"Corin started  
  
"Maybe we can show her the partings of her ways,"  
  
"Erm.." Corin started again  
  
"Corin, I told you, 'Erm' is not proper English, now answer properly."  
  
"Maybe we can, Mother." Corin smiled dutifully and left the sitting room, went up to her room, and sat down on her bed looking around. "One thing I didn't miss while I was at Hogwarts—  
  
Mum."  
  
---  
  
Necia sat down on the huge bed in the center of the room. It was a large room, larger than her room at her own house. It was painted dark navy blue, and had oak furnishings, the bed had the Danvers Seal on it, and the bed coverings were dark navy blue silk. It wasn't quite as lively as Corin's room, but she appreciated that it was very dramatic. She looked around the room and noticed that she had a letter for her, she wondered who it was from, seeing as how she hadn't given anyone the address, she looked at the seal, and noticed it said Kurskinakov, she opened it up, and it said:  
  
_Dear Necia,  
__Ever since last night I can't stop thinking about you, I was hoping that when you get back to Hogwarts you would do me the honor of becoming my Girlfriend. I know this is quite soon, but I feel like I've known you forever. If you don't want to, I understand.  
  
Tomorrow, expect to see a package from me, I hope you like it, my mother and I picked it out.  
  
Adam_  
  
Necia stood there in awe, she knew that she liked Adam, but she wasn't expecting this. And she always had a good idea of what was going to happen. She sat on her bed and lay down, grabbed a chocolate frog, and bit its head off. _What have you gotten yourself into, Necia?_


	13. Confronting

Ch 13 Confronting  
  
"Clarissa dear, you have a visitor," Clarissa's mother, Marie Cirqueau, who was half veela, told her as Clarissa walked down the large stairwell, that was adorned with portraits of the Cirqueau family, as she walked by the portrait of herself when she was four, and sighed as the young Clarissa waved at her and whispered "Qui êtes-vous??" and looked down at her mother.  
  
"Who is—"Clarissa started, then saw who it was, James Bristow. Her boyfriend from fourth year, he was three years ahead of her, and they were very much 'in love' until James broke it off the last day of term. Clarissa was very much heartbroken, and hadn't seen James since he started working at the Ministry.  
  
"James, you remember James, don't you?" Her mother said.  
  
"Yes very much, Mother." Clarissa said quietly as she looked into a mirror to check her hair. Clarissa wouldn't have normally concerned herself with that sort of thing, but James, he had an effect on her, and James was looking better than ever. His light brown hair was shag-like and his dark green eyes twinkled as he saw her.  
  
"Clarissa, how long has it been?" James asked as Clarissa reached the end of the stairwell and kissed his cheek, in the normal proper manner.  
  
"Ages, really." Clarissa said politely, "Mother when is dinner being served?"  
  
"Well in about 30 minutes," Clarissa's mother said, "James dear, would you like to stay for dinner? We're having a special Christmas Eve feast; the elves have been working crazy all week." Her mother said before she could stop her,  
  
"Sure, Mrs. Cirqueau, I'd love to." James said politely and gave one of the waiting house elves his cloak and followed Mrs. Cirqueau to the drawing room, Clarissa followed dutifully, regretting never telling her mother about them dating.  
  
"So, James, how is the ministry going?" Mrs. Cirqueau asked  
  
"Good, I'm working under Fudge now." James said proudly  
  
"That's wonderful; would you like a cup of tea?" Mrs. Cirqueau questioned as Clarissa sat down in a chair by the fire.  
  
"I would love that, Mrs. Cirqueau." James said dutifully. The Bristow's and the Cirqeau's had always been good friends, James' and Clarissa's father's worked together, and they often took vacations together when Clarissa was young, they had an estate near their own home in France.  
  
"Er..Mother I'm going to go freshen up." Clarissa said politely and ran up the stairs to her bedroom, changed twice, finally decided on a light blue cardigan and cords, put on a slight bit of lip gloss and ran back down to the drawing room and sat back down.  
  
"Ah Clarissa, that was fast. James and I were just discussing the ministry internship programs, maybe you could intern there this summer." Mrs. Cirqueau told Clarissa.  
  
"Yes sure mother, that'd be great." Clarissa said as she fidgeted with the locket Xander had given her.  
  
"Mrs. Cirqeau, Miss Cirqeau, Mr. Bristow, dinner is served." A small house elf came into the drawing room and said.  
  
"Okay then," Mrs. Cirqueau said politely and stood up and ushered Clarissa and James into the dining hall, which was adorned for Christmas, a tall Christmas tree stood at the end of the dining hall, which the house elves had made in an all light blue décor, like the Cirqueau Crest.  
  
Clarissa sat down next to her little sister and sighed, looking down the table at James, who was in deep conversation with her older brother, Etienne and his wife. She sighed once more, and Xander Dolus was the last thing on her mind.  
  
---  
  
"Mum, thanks for the new broom book, it's really interesting." Matt told his mother graciously.  
  
"Oh dear, I'm glad you like it, where in gods name is your sister?"  
  
"I have no clue," Matt said as he opened up another box that revealed socks with little broomsticks on them, Matt sighed, his mother was always giving him socks with Brooms, or Quaffles, or Snitches, sometimes all at the same time. Matt's twin sisters, Mabel and Madison, were sitting quietly in a corner, looking at one of Matt's big sister's Marissa's discarded Teen Witch and whispering quietly every once and a while, Matt's big sister, Marissa, was away on business in Nigeria, and couldn't make it that Christmas, and his other big sister Margaret, was running late, and that was what was making Matt's mother, Lavinia Logan so worried.  
  
"Sorry everyone, they had an extra raid at the ministry I had to deal with." Margaret Logan said as she walked through the door, taking off her cloak and brushing the snow out of her hair, and sitting down on one of the couches in the crowded living room and chatted animatedly with her mother.  
  
Matt looked around the room and pretended to be interested in his new book, then decided just to head up stairs. "Er...I'm tired, Mum. I think I'm gonna go to bed."  
  
"Okay dear, see you in the morning." Mrs. Logan said as she accioed the tea pot from the kitchen.  
  
Matt walked up to his room at the very top of the house, it was decorated with various Quidditch posters and had a small bed in the middle of it, where it had a patchwork quilt his mother had made. He sat down on his bed and looked around, noticing how, childish his room had become, and got up and walked to his desk, and started to write an owl—  
  
To Corin Danvers.  
  
---  
  
"Corin dear, they're keeping the Robe Shop open just for us, get a move on it." Corin's mother called down the corridor, obviously impatient.  
  
"I'm..uh coming, Mother." Corin said absentmindedly, she had just received a letter from Christoph, and it basically talked about his holidays, and about how much he missed her, and everything. She had also received an owl from Matt Logan, asking her to go on a date with him after holidays. Corin had been quite surprised, seeing as how it hadn't really worked out last year, and he had been the one to break it off. She glanced around her bedroom and sighed, she had still liked Matt when she started really liking Christoph, but then again, she had only liked Christoph to get back at Necia. Necia hadn't minded of course, Necia wasn't like that. And Christoph was obviously perfect, but there was something about Matt, that made him better. Corin sighed and looked into the mirror on her dresser, wishing she didn't have to go out to the effing dress shop, but Corin did whatever her mother told her do.  
  
Corin stood up and straightened out her light yellow sweater and went down the stairs, where Necia and her Mother were waiting, Mrs. Danvers was tapping her foot, and Necia was changing her hair color with her wand with her wand absentmindedly, it had gone from honey brown, to deep red in a flick of a wand, and Corin laughed.  
  
"Blonde isn't your color, Necia." Corin said matter-of-factly as Necia quickly changed her hair to a light blonde.  
  
"I rather liked it." Necia replied smugly as her hair flicked back to its normal color.  
  
"Well _finally_ you grace us with your presence." Corin's mother told her as she slipped on her cloak.  
  
"Sorry, Mother." Corin said dutifully as she slipped her own cloak on.  
  
Necia grinned her way and mouthed "Nut, she is."  
  
"I know." Corin mouthed back, grinning as well.  
  
"Well then, they won't keep the Robe Shop open forever, come on you two, get in the carriage. I swear children these days, think they've got all the time in the world." Corin's mother said busy-bodily.  
  
"Oh _god_, Mother. Shut up!" 


End file.
